gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/Which Pirates do you wish you could say goodbye to?
So, ive been thinking about the end of POTCO, I never got to say goodbye to my two best friends. Who did you never get to say goodbye too? Captain Ned Edgewalker: Captain Johnny & Remy. I saw Remy once more in 2013, the last time I saw Johnny was August 16th, 2012. And, My 'mentor' Zon Cuffal, He left in early 2011, before I joined the wiki. Sir Joseph Grey: Richard Shipbreaker, Mark Sharksine, Edward Tackswine, and all the other Lieutenants from Armed Guard. Also, my RP daughter, Rose. I missed the End of POTCO Party, on the 19th, and the last time I came on was the 17th. Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark): 'Ashy' Nults McKagan: Stefan: My first long-time POTCO friend and long-time first mate. Was a dedicated member to both of my two best guilds. He departed without warning for the final time in 2011. Mac: Another early friend of mine from 2007/2008. The last I remember of seeing him was sometime in 2008 (or maybe a little later) in the Port Royal empty room. He told me that he was "a nomad now." Chris Goldbellows: My first guildmaster from 2007. I remember vaguely of him, but our friendship was short due to a foolish mistake of mine. Also the leader of the guild I met Stefan in. Esmerelda Sunvane: An early friend of mine and "girlfriend" (back when I did that kind of stuff early on). She abruptly left for Wizard101 and never came back (as I was told by a mutual friend). Kelsey Black Fox: Esmerelda Sunvane's sister. Not sure what happened to her. I treated her poorly though, which I feel bad about. Simon Bluefury: An old friend of mine from early 2008. I forget exactly when he left for good (I think it was 2012). He was the one who informed me of Esmerelda Sunvane's departure. Peter Warcrash: A very loyal friend and member of my second big guild (The New Brood). We rolled for a while in 2010/2011-ish before he abruptly left and never returned. Connor Pattyson: An old friend of mine from my first guild. Abruptly left sometime in 2009. Chris Warcrash: An old friend of mine from my first guild. I think he stayed on until about 2011, but I forget. Kenny McOrmick: A friend of mine from my second big guild in 2009. I was always envious of the fact that he beat me in everything (xD). I forget exactly when he went away. William Plunderhound: One of my early friends from 2008-ish. He taught me about the concept of servers and was an all around nice guy. Henry Shorerage: A friend of mine (alongside William Plunderhound and some others). Emily '''(unsure of last name; possibly '''Stormhound): Henry's sister. Was the first to tell me that "Will Plunderhound discovered a new island (SvS islands). Hannah Bluefeather: Ryan Blademonk and Claire Sagui and my best friend Lilly Bobby Moon: Poeman, the game closed before I could say goodbye David McMartin: Jim Darkburn: We were great friends early 2010. I actually met a few months before I joined the wiki. I'm not sure what happened to him, but in the end, I don't think it really matters anyway. Jarod Pillagebane: He left before the game ended, and I never really got to say goodbye to him. He wasn't really a mentor to me, but I did enjoy his presence here. Getting to know him better would've been pretty kickass. Curycoo: The founder of this wiki was great, from what I here. I just wish I could have met him before he left the game for good. It would've been an honor. Tama63: Again, one of the greats. From what I've heard, it'd be awesome to know him, but he was gone before I even joined the wiki. Gavin The Texan Charles Crestsilver: Left a couple of weeks before POTCO closed, left wiki too. We were the best of friends and I hope to see him again. Charles Firehawk: My first RP son, he would do anything for me. I left the game for a couple of months, and when I came back he was gone. Fang: Well, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. We were big enemies due to his brother Ishael or whatever it was lie to him and me. Luckily, Charlotte Swordhayes is in contact with me and so are some others. Category:Blog posts